Admiral of Patrols
The Admiral of Patrols was a former command appointment within the Admiralty during world war one usually held by a junior flag officer the post was established from 1912 to 1916. History In the preceding years before world war the Admiralty were assessing the need to protect the navy's main capital ships in the future event of any war, which would be augmented by the possible implementation a coastal patrol and mine-sweeping initiative. The need for some sort of patrol protection function being established was indicated by Admiral Sir Charles Beresford as early as 1907. In 1909 Admiral Fisher obtained a small number of vessels for experimentation, Beginning about 1910 the Admiralty acknowledged that this sort of service may likely be in the form of local coastal patrol support for the regular navy at this time there was a lack of patrol capabilities within the Royal Navy. On May 1, 1912 the post of Admiral of Patrols was created and under its command consisted four destroyer flotillas until 1913. In 1914, the Board of Admiralty sent an order the Admiralty War Staff asking the Chief of the War Staff to re-evaluate the patrols current functional role operating off the Eastern Coast of Great Britain the First Sea Lord envisaged that its current function of patrolling would now be that of coastal defence but would include an additional force the units of the Auxiliary Patrol. After the implementation took place Admiral de Robeck was replaced by a new commander Commodore George A. Ballard.Lambert. Sir John Fisher's Naval Revolution. p. 286. He assumed the duties of Admiral of Patrols on the 1 May 1914 "Naval and Military Intelligence" (Official Appointments and Notices). The Times. Friday, 1 May 1914. Issue 40512, col B, p. 6. and held the post until it was abolished in 1917. Commanders * Rear-Admiral John de Robeck, 8 April 1912 – 1 May 1914 * Commodore George Alexander Ballard, 1 May 1914 - 1916 Assistant to Admiral of Patrols * Captain Walter H. Cowan, 1 May 1912 – 7 February 1914 * Captain Edward G. Lowther-Crofton, 7 February 1914 – 1 February 1916 Patrol flotillas As of May 1912: * Third Destroyer Flotilla * Fourth Destroyer Flotilla * Fifth Destroyer Flotilla * Sixth Destroyer Flotilla * Seventh Destroyer Flotilla As of 1914-1915 * Sixth Destroyer Flotilla * Seventh Destroyer Flotilla * Eighth Destroyer Flotilla * Ninth Destroyer Flotilla As of 1916 * Sixth Destroyer Flotilla * Seventh Destroyer Flotilla * Eighth Destroyer Flotilla * North Channel (Larne). * Liverpool * Downs Boarding Flotilla Units Auxiliary patrol The Auxiliary Patrol was a component force under the (ADMP) and composed of a large number of small craft tasked with minesweeping and anti-submarine patrols, initially around the British Isles, but later also in the Mediterranean. The Auxiliary Patrol was the front-line force in the defence of initially the British Isles, but later also the Mediterranean, against German mines and submarines. See also *Dover Patrol *Northern Patrol *Royal Naval Patrol Service References Attribution Primary source for this article is by Harley Simon, Lovell Tony, (2017), Admiral of Patrols, dreadnoughtproject.org, http://www.dreadnoughtproject.org. Sources * Lambert, Nicholas A. (1999). Sir John Fisher's Naval Revolution. Columbia, SC: University of South Carolina Press. * Smith, Gordon. (2015). "World War 1 Dispositions of Royal Navy ships". naval-history.net. Naval History.net. Category:Royal Navy appointments Category:1912 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:United Kingdom in World War I